


Whistle

by Funfactskiddos1705



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Admit of feelings, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masterbation, Smut, Whistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfactskiddos1705/pseuds/Funfactskiddos1705
Summary: Derek Morgan gave the newest recruit to the BAU a whistle to blow in case of emergency, due to failing his qualification  ,being unsure of himself with a weapon. Little did the man know what was going to happen when he blew the whistle as a teasing measure in the bullpen in front of Elle, when handing it to Spencer. Elle, being there for the longer than Spencer, knew that Derek was never like this with new recruits, and was bound and determine to figure out the strange occurrence, while catching the LDSK. How LDSK should have went.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 17





	Whistle

"Imma show you how to do it and well start real slow, you just put your lips together and come real close. Can you blow my whistle baby, here we go," - Whistle, Flo Rida 

Everyone at the BAU knew that Spencer Walter Reid, the newest recruit who just happened to look like a teachers assistant, did not like guns. Blame it on his mother paranoia or maybe growing up in a Rebublican state, watching dumbasses blow holes in there extremities when they went into the dessert to hunt for coyotes. When he picked up the metal object, his lithe fingers wrapping around the stock, his forefinger finding it's way to the trigger, his mind flooded with gun death statistics , and trying to silence that logical part of his mind was harder then it seemed when his thought came and went at 60 miles per hour, making his hands shake from sheer terror of the object. Logically he knew what he was doing, he was shooting at paper targets that neither had a life nor ever wore alive, but he felt, deep inside of him, that if he for one second let himself believe that, that the target would become a real person, begging for their live and he would be no better then the Unsubs that they arrest, he would be no better then the people his mother talked about and he would let her down. So when Jason Gideon came into the bullpen, in a rush like the man always was, and announced that Spencer had failed his qualifications, no body questioned him. 

No body seemed to really have been affected by the news, well Elle had asked for people not to mention it to the younger doctor, knowing that he would have beat himself up over it, an IQ of 187, and he couldn't aim a gun. No one except Derek Morgan, who sat at his desk, book in hand which he seemed to not be really reading, just something to distract from the fact that he was eavesdropping on peoples conversations, who perked up hearing the younger man's name. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, ever since the younger agent had walked into sight, something stirred deep inside of Derek Morgan, and no mater how much he tried to ignore it, thought of the man would fill his head. 

They had a strange relationship though, something bordering on the lines of best friends and brothers, always play fighting and teasing the other, yet if the matter arose, they knew that they would be there for each other in a heart beat, it was an unspoken trust, one that most of the team didn't understand how it worked, it just did. How the touch sensitive Spencer, who would shell up into himself when anyone touched him, flinch away and apologize with some pathetic accuse of being a germaphobe, hugged Derek fully welcoming his embrace. The way Spencer would smile when Derek would ruffle or run his hands through the younger mans locks always made, at least, the women of the BAU look quizzically at each other. To be completely honest, when Derek first started to call Spencer "Pretty Boy", rumors had spread like wild fire, and beats were in place of when they would finally get together, in all of the years that macho man, lady killer, Derek Morgan had worked there, he had never flirted with a remember on the team, unless you count his teasing with Penelope Garcia, let alone a man. 

When the younger agent, who looked like as upset as a drench kitten, walked past Derek, all eyes fell on what he was going to do, or more importantly not do. It was no surprise when Derek, who grabbed the whistle off his desk, with a smirk, walked over to the genius, who slumped in his chair, as Elle just stared before her as the scene unfolded. At this angle, the usually taller man had to look up when he was spoken to, his cognac eyes that shimmered with a tad bit of gold around the center, looked huge on his face. His mouth was slightly a gap at such a weird angle, usually being the person that was talking down to people from his odd height, hot breath puffing on his bottom lip as he chewed on it. 

Derek stilled himself for a second, the scene in front of him almost too good to be true, too many perverted thoughts flashing through his mind as the younger man looked so innocent yet so downright sinfully handsome. Willing the tightness that stirred in his pants to wait, at least until he could go to the bathroom and fully deal with it, he gulped down the lump in his throat that formed by looking at the genius. He's gotta know what's he's doing to me. He's a fucking profiler for God's sake. Derek cursed, leaning against the doctors desk and pulling out the whistle behind his back. 

"Hey where all here for you. I'm serious. If you ever need anything-" 

Placing said object around the man neck, he smiled, more to himself then to Spencer. He was able to touch, linger really a tad bit, at that ivory skin. How soft it felt under his calloused hands and how much control he had to provide not to just kiss the man right there. 

"Just blow on that." 

The sound of the whistle isn't what made Spencer flinch, alright maybe a little bit since he didn't do well with loud noises, but what really put the icing on the cake was how close Derek was to him. How close Derek was to almost kissing him, teasing him yet again with his smell lingering in the air, the stillness of time, how perfect it would have been, especially after what Spencer had just went through qualifying. Mortified that Spencer now had a hard on, and no way to subdue or no time. His pants grew stiffer and stiffer as he sat there by the second, stunned, in his shock, smelling his masculine co-worker and thinking how good it would feel to have his lips pressed against his, feeling them move as one, grind against the other. He ripped the whistle off his neck in a huff, rolling his eyes, standing and heading to the bathroom. His swivel chair falling from the force of him standing so quick, his face beat red. 

Derek smiled to himself, watching as the man walked to the bathroom, his eyes boring into his ass. He wondered if his message was subtle enough with the whistle but not enough for anyone else to notice, he wanted the kid to know how bad he wanted him, and what else was better then a whistle? It literally screamed, put your lips together and blow! Oh, god what he would give to do that to the young doctor, to make his sharp mind go numb if only for a minute, be able to make him speechless. He really did get turned on by that whole virgin vibe that Spencer had, but he would never let the team know, he would never hear the end of it, especially Elle. 

Elle though already had her suspicions that something wasn't quit as friendly as Derek would like to make it out. Although she was close with the man, she had never seen him once act like this, sure he would tease the new recruit, but never like this, and he never did this with others. He was extremely flirty with the tech analysis, but that was already written off as humor, she knew that the tech annalist only had platonic feelings for him, and trust me she knew, but this was different, he was bluntly obvious with Spencer. The whistle for one was just a clear sexual innuendo , she knew the younger wouldn't understand, she just hopped that he wouldn't be offended. More important, she wished that this wasn't another of Derek's one night stands, one night and goodbye, one night and the young man would never know what he had coming for him. She sighed as she watched Spencer walk to the bathroom, his walk faster than usual, as the bathroom door closed behind him. Derek still stood by her, as she met his eye. 

JJ walked in and handed them files, asking where Spencer went. When she was told the bathroom, she said that she would just brief him on the plane. The file contained LDSK kills that took place in public locations. 

"Get coffee with me in the breakroom?" She asked, trying to pry his eyes away from the bathroom. With little resistant, the darker man turned his attention to the Cuban woman who had her arms crossed at her chest, scowl on her face, head tilted towards the breakroom. It was the all to well your-ass-is-mine look. 

"Uh," Derek looked back to the bathroom, and let out a defeated sight, "yeah, sure. Let's go," 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His face was beat red as he passed the mirror, his heart rate picking up pace on the verge on racing up not quite there, as he searched the bathroom for anyone before selecting a stall and locking it, unlocking it and then locking it again. You can never be too careful. He checked the time, and considered that most people don't occupy the bathroom mid day unless it's an emergency, so he should be fine. 

He took his phone out of his pocket, along with a couple of pens, a note card with a math equation he was working on this morning on the subway , his wallet and badge. Once his pockets were emptied, he unzipped his too tight pants, sighing at the release of pressure, as he sat on the seat and let his head lull back. Sliding his khakis down to his knees and palming himself through his boxers. A loud moan escaped his lips as soon as his hand found his throbbing cock, pre cum already slicking his head. 

Now, Spencer had masturbated before, he was a man after all, but if he had ever truly came before was another issue. Spencer lived in a world where his mind was his worse enemy, and during pleasure was different. He would never silence his mind long enough to fulfil the pleasure. He would get so close, and his mind would run would some other idea and his orgasm would go with it, and he would have no choice but to go with it. A part of him thought that he would never truly ever successfully cum, that he was broken or that something was wrong with him. Maybe he just couldn't, but that didn't seem right to him, and he had even talked to his therapist about it, but they had said that he was just nervous, and that he needed to focus more on himself. 

He slid his blue boxers down, accompanying his pants, closing his eyes and imaging Derek. His muscles flexing and unflexing, the way he walked, the way he smiled. A groan fell from the geniuses' lips, as he bit them as not to be to loud, as he spit in his hand to start to lubricate his throbbing cock. Slicking the shaft, and rubbing the head, until he could only focus on the way he felt high. Memories of his best friend filled his mind, causing him to whimper his name as he reached his right hand out and grasping at the wall, as if to ground himself. 

His therapist had suggested to him watching pornographic videos, and although he tried, it had made it worse. Something about watching other people having sex made him feel sick, it made him feel like he was invading their privacy, but he did like the idea of engaging in voyeurism, being fucked in front of a crowd. The entire time that he tried to watch porn, his mind would rush with other thoughts and he became flaccid before he knew it, cursing at himself for why he couldn't just be normal. 

"Derek," he gasped, as his left hand founded his testicles. He scrapped his nails against his shaft as he cried out and muffled it by biting down on his tie. His mind was swimming, but he was no where close. He felt high, or what he thought it would feel like anyway. He was hot, he wanted to strip, but he didn't know if that was a good idea, his hair sticking to his forehead, the fever running through his body. Yeah he had caught it good for Derek, he was love sick, and he just needed the cure. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breakroom, which was a kitchenet, at least two rooms away from the bull pen, which saved from any unwanted ears to be listening in when Elle lead Derek away into the swinging door to the empty room. It was silent expect the hum of the coffee machines and the mini fridge that Elle questioned why the still had since everyone just ate what they wanted no matter the naming system. Derek reached into the cupboard, which in hindsight was way to high up for Elle to reach anyway. 

"I'm guessing you really didn't want coffee so spill it," The man mutters, his face still in the cupboard, as if he was too afraid to face Elle. 

"A whistle, really? Like I couldn't see that? That's really pathetic. You couldn't have thought of anything else besides something that literally says 'oh yeah, I wanna fucking blow you'. You're just friends my ass." She put her hands on her hips, changing her stance, leaning her weight on her right leg as she popped her left one out. Her face showed how pissed she was, but of course Derek would only know that if he was actually looking at her. 

"You know I didn't mean it that bluntly. I was teasing the kid. I-"

"Derek fucking Morgan, get your head out of that cupboard and face me, look at me. I know when your lying to me. We all do, we're profilers for a reason, dumbass. Don't try your shit with me. " 

A sigh could be heard, amplified by the cabinets walls, as Derek backed out of the cupboard, closing the door behind him. The usually confident man looked nervous, as if Elle blow on him, he might just break. A little part of Elle wanted to pity the man in front of her because she came off so strong, but then she remembered why they were there, and she couldn't. She didn't know what it was about that little genius that made her want to protect him, but she had to. 

" You know Spencer's young, Derek. You're eight years older than him, don't you find that rather odd? You're really close to him to just be friends, and I know how you are Derek, you use em and lose em. You take em home and you never call em again. You can't do that with Spencer, if that's what you're after. He needs stability, trust, commitment. He needs a true relationship, not some on again off again thing." 

"Alright, alright, you caught me. Tell em. I don't care Elle. Tell them that SSA Derek Morgan loves the nerdy Dr. Spencer Reid , tell em that I'm bi, tell them whatever you want. I've got a soft spot for him alright? But I'm not going to sit here and let you reticule me because I do have feelings for him, and you know what, it scares me Elle. It scares the fuck outta me. I've never felt like this, never thought I would to be honest, never wanted to after my dad died. I didn't want someone to come into my life, and have this much control over me. Then he weaseled his way into the BAU, he walked in here with his what! His stupid little smile and his facts and I can't get over him Elle. I tried, you know I stopped taking girls home because their just not him. I have no intentions of hurting the kid, he's all I want. I want him for the long run. I've never felt like that. And yeah, the whistle may have been harsh, but that's the only way that I know to be with him, because I know he doesn't get modern things so you have to spell it out for him. But if you really think that I'm fucking using him, look me in the eyes, like you said, were profilers, tell me." 

Derek's jaw clenched as he growled the last part, his protective nature showing. He was no longer playing. He couldn't when Spencer was involved, this was life or death in his book and he would go down with the ship. His eyes locked with Elle's for a solid five seconds, her mouth a gap as she comprehended what was just told to her. 

The macho man, the muscle of the team, the man who brought a woman home every Friday night home from the club, just admitted that he was in love with the resident genius, Mr. 187. He was in love with a man who they were still not certain if he had been in a relationship before, almost certain was a virgin, could tell you how many molecules were in a glass on orange juice as you drank it and had his own fungus collect, he wore his mother's sweaters when got upset and refused to go clubbing because it "was too loud". It was almost to much to be true, but it did make sense to Elle, when she put two and two together to make whatever this was, whatever it was that was happening in front of the BAUs eyes. 

The longing look, the lingering touches, the sexual tension, it all made sense, even if they didn't. They were complete opposites, even though, were they really when Elle got down to the point. Derek had never really had a relationship, neither had Spencer, and she knew that Derek had to be that way for a reason, and she knew that she would find out why one day. Spencer was highly intelligent, but so was Derek, how else would he be on the team? Hell he had a law degree! They both loved to read, and even though Spencer didn't show it often, he was physically strong, probably growing up as a child prodigy in Las Vegas, and could throw a couple punches before he threw in the towel. The only thing that really set them apart was the stereotypes that other's gave to them, the Brain and the Brawn, and Elle found herself doing that. While one of the men, obviously had to be the Brawn, wore the leather jacket and a gun on his ankle, the other wore an over sized sweater and mismatched socks. 

"I-I'm sorry, Derek. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't. Now if you excuse me, I have to find Spencer and tell him how I fell, before it's too late, you know. Things happen." The man shrugged off the apology, used to people being like this to him as he open the door, headed straight to the bathroom, even though he knew that he had to be on the jet in 30. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand was working up and down his shaft, at an dangerous rate, he felt like he was going to pass out with how hard he was breathing, his body was sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead. He felt as if he had ran a marathon, or just took the fit test, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't cum. His shirt was off, it was sticking to his body, and he can not stand tight clothing, it makes his skin itch. His tie was in his mouth to muffle the moans that were coming out from every touch, he was so sensitive. 

His ears were buzzing, either from dehydration or over stimulation, whatever it was he felt dizzy, his head was spinning, so much that he didn't hear the door open and a pair of boots walk in when then did. He didn't notice until he let out a muffled cry and the pair of boots found their way to his door. A knock came, hard and fast, persistent like it was urgent, shocking Reid out of his fantasy. 

Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, Reid's mind cursed. Rushing to pull his pants up and struggle to find his shirt. He began to button it, which may or may not have been button wrong, when he answered the door, his hand running through his hair. 

"Look, kid, I have to tell you something. The best way to tell you is just to get it off my chest okay? I love you. You-" Derek looked up finally from his feet as the door opened to find a disheveled looking Spencer, his hair all over the place, sticking mostly to his forehead, his pants unzipped, his tie in his hand and his shirt unbutton, his undershirt still in the stall. Derek could see ivory skin peaking out from the holes that were created by the incorrect buttons 

"You were in the middle of something that I just interrupted. Shit man, I'm so sorry. I'll just go. Forget what I said. I'll talk to you another time." Derek turned around, thanking his dark complexion from hiding his blush but cursing his erection, running a hand down his neck. 

"Wait!" He heard, well, more like felt Spencer grasp his wrist and spin him around until he was face to face with him. The held eye contact for what felt like eons, 500 or so years of written history was shared between them, cognac and chocolate meeting one other. Then it was bliss, it wasn't fire works, or butterflies like people say, but it felt like coming come after a long case. 

Spencer slammed Derek into the door, you know since it's a pull not a push, and in the same moment, locked it, clashing their lips. He had no idea what he was doing, but he went with it, as he felt Derek kiss him back, moving his lips against his out, licking at his bottom lip as they moaned in each others mouth. Derek's tongue was slipped in, searching Spencer's mouth, and the shock allowed the older man to switch positions. Spencer now against the wall, grinding against Derek, as he raised his hands up above his head, hoping that Derek would understand. 

"Someone's kinky," Derek groaned in his ear, sucking on his lobe, making the younger man moan, closing his eyes and arching his back. His pelvis grinding more against the other man. 

"Oh if only you knew," The younger teased, knowing that he couldn't even masturbate correctly. He feared that Derek would think him broken or worse. 

"Oh, enlighten me doctor," He purred into the soft, sweet skin of the genius neck, kissing down it until finding the perfect spot to suckle. Leaving a large, dark hickey. Then he sunk his teeth in just enough that he knew that it would leave more of a mark. 

"God! Derek can I tell you something!" Spencer cried as Derek bit down. Derek stopped immediately . Looking at the younger man to see if he hurt him. 

"Did I hurt you? If I did you can tell me. You can tell me anything sweetie." 

"No, no. First of all, I wanted to let you know that I love you too before I say this." A shaky breath was taken as the man looked at his feet.

"Whatever you say will not change my feelings. What is it is?" 

" Um, so you know how you can masturbate, and uh... orgasm." 

"Pretty Boy, don't tell me you've never..." 

"I've never been able to. I've always though that there might be something wrong with me. Like maybe I'm just broken. You know how my mind is. It goes so fast that one minute I can think about one thing and the next. I've never been able to quite it and I just worry that you'll think I'm broken. My therapist say that I just need to focus more on myself but I've tried. Derek I ever tried watching pornographic movies and it didn't help." The boys face reddened to almost an inhuman blush, he looked like he was going to burst with shade. Shock filled his eyes though as Derek took his hands, kissed them, and kneeled down. 

"Honey, nothing about you is broken, nothing is wrong with you. You can just get that nonsense out of your head. For a genius, talking about yourself like that is just stupid. For the other part, do you want me to try to make you feel good, to make your mind try to relax?" 

Spencer shook his head, unable to speak with all the blood leaving his brain and going straight to his cock. He looked down at Derek who unbuttoned his khakis, working them down Spencer's long legs. His eyes met blue boxers and an erection tented in them. Against his better judgement, he leaned in and kissed the tip of the tent. Spencer moaned loud, his hips bucking forward subconsciously.

Derek looked up at him as he kissed along the boxers, his dark skin contrasting the boxers, sending a chill down the younger's spine, even though he was so, so hot right now. He could feel the friction from beneath his boxers and it was driving him insane. Animalistic urges surged his body, he wanted to fuck into Derek's mouth so bad, look into his beautiful chocolate eyes and get lost. It scared the man a little, he had never been this way, at least never like this before. 

The older man hooked his thumb into his waistband, looking to Spencer for a nod of approval before continuing. Derek cared about consent more than anything, more than his own pleasure really, but he always cared about his partners first. The genius nodded, his breath hitched as his cock was once again released into the cold air of the BAU bathroom. 

Derek eyed Spencer's cock in amusement. Sure it wasn't as thick as his own, but it was definitely long and thin, something that was definitely the genius. His cock throbbed looking at the older man, who eyed him up hungrily, his hands running up and down his ivory legs. He leaned in and places a wet kiss along the inside of his thigh, allotting guttural moan, head falling back as his hands ran through his hair. Derek never broke eye contact though, forever looking up at Spencer to make sure this is what he wanted. 

He started the work his way up, leaving a wet trail of kisses and bites. His destination was the mans protruding v-line, he had to get a taste of that. It looked utterly delicious , as every movement caused a reaction from the man, either a moan or a twitch from his erection. When his destination was reaches, he bit down hard on the area between the staring of the penis and the pelvis, making his subject jerk forward. 

"Derek.... please." Spencer begged, breathy and wordless. Just hearing his name could make the other man cum in his pants, but he had to control himself for Spencer's sake. His breathing was shallow, and he looking so fucked out up against the wall, his eyes glued shut with one hand in his hair and the other over his mouth. He looked like a dream come true, an angel sent from heaven. 

"Tell me what you want, Spencer." Derek moaned, the vibrations so close to Spencer's cock. The suggestion was a rare one. No, not that he asked what he wanted, he would always do that, but the name. He never called Spencer by his first name, this was serious, just like Spencer calling Derek, Derek. 

"Derek... God.... wanta.... fuck... mouth..." he moaned out in between pants, obviously hot and bothered by Derek being right next to his stiff cock. 

"What was that Pretty Boy. Gotta use your words." Derek moaned, looking up at Spencer giving him a shit eating smile. Spencer peaked an eye open, shaking, his body needed a release so bad, he felt like a ferret in heat. Taking a deep breath in, and then out, he opened both eyes and looked Derek in both of his abysses. 

"I want to fuck you in your mouth so bad. I want to feel how tight your throat is. How far you can suck my dick. I want to fuck you until you choke on my cock. I wanna cum down your throat. I want to watch you jack yourself off to the taste of me, let me know that you like to. That's what I want." The doctor said so calmly that Derek almost didn't believe him, just like he was reciting something that he read, certainly not his own words. He blinked a couple of times, seemly missed the part where Spencer was replaced by a different person, a more confident person, but the same shaking Spencer stood there. His hand in his hair, only now he was biting his nails, his knees inverted. He looked like a scared child, but what he just said was nothing but confident. 

As if clockwork, Derek took the younger man into his mouth, slowly as to not overwhelm the man, as his eyes widened from the heat that wrapped around his throbbing erection. A groan escaped swollen lips, eyes rolled up, and Derek hadn't even began to bob his head yet. The sound of excitement, greed, hunger, went straight to the elder's cock, making him throb in his jeans. Though Derek was a well known lady killer, womanizer if you asked JJ, he was Bi sexual and knew what he was doing. Though, if you asked him how he learned how to suck dick, he wouldn't have answered and instead shoved it off like it was nothing, not ready to face his trauma.

He moved his head back, hollowed his cheeks, making sure to make the suction could be felt, as he popped off of the mans erection. His eyes holding a sinful expression as he held the man's cock, licking the bead of precum that was lining on his head, threating to drop, as he started to work his hand fast around the mans shaft. 

"Derek!" Spencer moaned, arching his back, his hips bucking to fuck into Derek's hand. The experience was almost too much to handle, too good. His head was swimming and he couldn't think for the first time in his life, as the chocolate man took him in his mouth again, deep throating him. He stayed there for a while, his eyes tearing up, gaging on Spencer as he wrapped his calloused fingers around his protruding hips, hard enough to leave bruises. 

Drool began run down Derek's chin, as he moved his head back and forth, his eyes glossed over with lust. A hum rang low in the man's throat, one of enjoyment just from the taste of the other, the vibrations sending a chill up Spencer's spine. His body began to shake, overwhelmed by the feeling in his body was experiencing, never being able to get this far himself. Behind his clamped eyes, white light was all he could see, as his body began to feel as if it was going to explode. His breath hitched in his chest, as his hands tugged onto his locks, making his moaning louder, and he bit down on his hand, causing it to bleed. 

"I.... uh.... Derek! Gonna cum! Der.... Derek!" Spencer moaned, trying hard to not buck into the older mans mouth even further, afraid of hurting him. He tried to back away, trying not to come down the mans throat, but he was already backed up against the door, stuck. Derek took it with great ease, swallowing around the man as his liquid flowed down his throat, coating it. 

Once Derek stood back up, his legs were shaking from being down so long, not to mention his knee condition that wrecked his sports scholarship. "You know I must love you Pretty Baby," Derek murmured, rubbing his knee with a grimace, "my knee is fucking killing me. I wouldn't have did that for anyone else."

"Thank...Thank you, Derek," The younger man shuttered, catching his breath as he pulled his pants back on. Derek leaned over him and unlocked the door, checking the time on his watch. 

"What about you? I have to-" Spencer started to stress, his eyes getting wide seeing Derek waiting for him at the door. His body slouched against it, watching the other fumble around the abandoned stall replacing the items back in their rightful pockets. 

"Spence, darlin', sex isn't about you having to please the other person after they please you. It's about mutual trust, safety and communication. I love you, we have our whole lives to do this. You don't have to this right now, and anyway we don't have time." The elder ruffled his hair as he leaned in and kissed his forehead. Looking into the doe eyes, he could see that the words had effected him, he knew that he had got his message across. 

"I love you too Derek. I suppose you are right, we do have our whole lives, well expecting that I do not die before you, and you do not leave before hand. I know there are plenty of women dying to have you." A blush crept across his face as he tied his tie, working it around his dress shirt that he had to re-do so he had his undershirt on again. 

"Spencer, I only love you, I have since you walked in. Trust me, I'm in this for the long run." Derek said, taking Spencer's hand and walking out of the bathroom. They had about ten minutes before they had to be on the jet, which meant that they still had to get their go bag from the bullpen and Derek was regretting having to see Elle. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was filled with the sound of sirens, red and blue lighting anything that encompassed the block. EMS ran back and forth from the hospital, making sure that everyone was okay, knowing that the LDSK was shot by the newest recruit. They still had to check the surrounding areas, as the police blockaded the road and began to help those who were panicked. The scene was chaos, yet to the BAU, it was beautiful, it meant another life saved. 

Derek stood in between two ambulances, looking at the scene around him. He was just satisfied being in the Illinois air, he really did miss it moving to Virginia. The wind wrapped it's arms around him as a welcoming embrace, welcoming him home, as he watching the people rush around, sighing, not wanting to go back to the hotel. It was too late to call the pilot to fly them back Quantico, so another night in a shitty hotel it was, away from Clooney. 

Spencer walked past him, his hands in his pockets, tried and ready to go home. Growing up in the desert city of Las Vegas did wonders for the man, making bright lights accustomed to him, the night air never really bothered him, nor did the heat, he was the perfect roommate. He fished an item out of his pocket and handed it to Derek, a small smirk planted on his face, devious little shit as he always was. 

"What-" Derek asked, watching the man walk away after having it placed in his hand with a wink. Looking down, the whistle he had been given was in his hand. He stood there stunned for a moment, until he realized, this was his sign that Spencer was ready.


End file.
